Ask first
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel drops in to give the boys some intel but ends up doing something completely different instead.


_**Ask first **_

It had been an exhausting bit of research but Gabriel had finally found what the boys were looking for on the rare cockatrice they were hunting. Gabriel landed in the dingy motel room where Sam and Dean were hold up only to find the room empty, making Gabriel fairly annoyed considering the trouble he'd gone too in order to get the information for them. Gabriel crossed his arms in annoyance but swiftly noticed that after running into that rather sexy siren who pointed him into the direction of the information he needed that he was more then a little excited. Gabriel tried to readjust himself but to little avail so eventually seeing as the boys wouldn't be back for a while he decided to take care of his little problem himself. Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed with one hand starting to lazily palm himself through his jeans while the other propped him up from behind. It didn't take long for him to reach full hardness leading to Gabriel undoing his jeans then pulling his boxers down with them so he could stroke himself properly. Gabriel set up a rigorous pace with his hand twisting at the end of each stroke to intensify the sensation as he panted heavily feeling the heat rise in his gut.

Meanwhile…

"Dean, are you sure about this?" Cas asked with uncertainty in his voice

"Of course I am, Sam won't be back till dawn so come on" Dean encouraged the dark haired angel as he slid the key into the lock of the door. Dean turned the key then walked in but what he found was not what he was expecting as he and Cas both stopped to stare at Gabriel who was still sitting on the edge of the bed jacking himself off. Gabriel was so lost in what he was doing that he didn't even notice Cas and Dean come in but he became painfully aware when Dean's voice broke the air.

"Gabriel, what the hell are you doing?" Dean shouted out

Gabriel's hand froze as he shot his gaze towards the direction of Dean's voice.

"Dean?" Gabriel asked his voice filled with lust and want

"Really Gabriel!" Dean shouted as he slammed the door behind him

"This isn't what it looks like" Gabriel protested as he tried to hide his embarrassment as well as his rock hard cock currently throbbing between his legs.

"Oh, I think it's exactly what it looks like" Dean said as a wicked smirk suddenly crossed his lips. Cas seem to read Dean's mind cause in a split second he was in front of Gabriel with his trench coat, suite jacket, shirt and tie off kneeling to the ground as Gabriel watched with wide eyes. Dean started removing his shirts then his shoes as he worked his way over to Cas and Gabe who was still confused as to what was going on, distracted by Dean for a moment Gabriel let out a loud groan when Cas' mouth suddenly wrapped it's way around his aching cock.

"Cas…What…Ugh!" Gabriel tried to form a sentence but couldn't as his words got caught in his throat.

"Next time you'll ask" Dean said simply as he stood beside Gabriel now with a very prominent bulge in his jeans. Gabriel felt a sudden flush of embarrassment rush over him as Cas hallowed his cheeks then slid down his cock.

"Cas…stop…" Gabriel trailed off as he tried to get him to stop

"Oh no Gabriel, we're just getting started" Dean said wickedly as he palmed himself through his jeans.

"But…you…don't under…stand" Gabriel whimpered as Cas grazed his teeth along his shaft.

"What don't we understand Gabriel? Damn Cas! Take it easy, you don't want him coming to quickly" Dean stated as Cas hooked his teeth gently under the crown of Gabriel's cock making his breath hitch in his chest. Cas went back to simply sucking Gabriel who managed to compose himself enough to get out a slight explanation.

"I've…never…done this…like this…before…" Gabriel chocked out as he felt another wave of embarrassment wash over him, as Dean's eyes grew wide with surprise.

"You've never had sex with a guy?" Dean asked in surprise considering how promiscuous Gabriel seemed.

"No" Gabriel whimpered out as Cas sucked at his balls now.

"Oh then this is going to be fun" Dean stated as a look of excitement crossed his features

"What…ah!" Gabriel moaned as Cas licked a strip up the underside of his cock.

"Cas…" Dean trailed off knowing that Cas would understand what he was asking with out him even saying a word. Cas did get it he stood up then pressed a hand to Gabriel's chest using his angel strength to press the archangel to the mattress then he straddled his chest and arms to keep them in place.

"What…what are you doing?" Gabriel asked as his voice cracked

Gabriel had lost track of Dean while Cas was pinning him but he swiftly became aware of where he was when he felt Dean's hands on his caves. Dean lifted Gabriel's legs up over his shoulders till Gabriel's feet were hanging over his back making him wonder what the elder Winchester was up too but it wasn't a mystery for long as he felt a finger rimming him slicked with lube. Gabriel let out a cry of surprised then moaned, as the sensation was incredible surging through him and straight to his cock. Dean rimmed him for a few minutes before suddenly pressing his index finger in to Gabriel making him gasp that turned into a hiss as he clenched around the intrusion.

"Relax, Gabriel or else it'll hurt worse" Cas soothed him as he ran his fingers through Gabe's hair. Gabriel panted as he tried to relax a little allowing Dean to insert his finger up to the knuckle then pull it back out again before setting up a rhythm of thrusting. Soon Dean added a second finger as Gabriel's hips bucked up as far as they could go with Cas straddling him, he bit his bottom lip as Dean increased the pressure then the speed, hitting Gabriel's prostate now for a greater sensation. Finally Dean had three fingers pumping into Gabriel as he wrapped his other hand around Gabriel's cock he started stroking it at a swift pace to match his fingers while adding a twist at the end that he'd seen Gabriel using. Gabriel was fisting his hands in the sheets as his breathing sped up coming in short, swift wisps while the heat began to become unbearable in his abdomen making him let out a small whimper.

"Sshh Gabriel, just cum" Dean encouraged him as he increased the pressure but slowed the speed.

"Cum for us Gabriel" Cas encouraged him as he leaned down to place a deep kiss to Gabriel's mouth. Gabriel let out a shout that was swallowed by Cas as he came hard in Dean's hand. Cas pulled from the kiss as Gabriel heaved in heavy breaths trying to come down from his orgasmic high while Cas got off of Gabriel he stood between Gabriel's legs yet again making Gabriel question what he was up too but once more he swiftly got an answer as Cas hoisted Gabriel's hips up then pressed in to him making Gabriel moan as Cas filled him to the hilt.

"Not…yet…I'm…still…" Gabriel moaned out as Cas ignored him then Gabriel watched as Dean went behind Cas to pull his slacks and boxers right to the ground in a single go. Dean slicked up his cock then pressed into Cas making him moan then both Cas and Dean set up a rhythm. Gabriel became hard again in no time especially with Cas pounding into his prostate like that until he was ready to come again. Cas came first spilling into Gabriel and clenching around Dean making them both fall shortly after him. Cas and Dean pulled out then crawled up on to the bed beside Gabriel who was more then a little fucked out. After a few minutes of catching their breath Gabriel finally broke the silence.

"Your right next time I'll ask" Gabriel said earning him a laugh from both Cas and Dean.


End file.
